7/35
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| يَا بَنِي آدَمَ إِمَّا يَأْتِيَنَّكُمْ رُسُلٌ مِّنكُمْ يَقُصُّونَ عَلَيْكُمْ آيَاتِي فَمَنِ اتَّقَى وَأَصْلَحَ فَلاَ خَوْفٌ عَلَيْهِمْ وَلاَ هُمْ يَحْزَنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Yâ benî âdeme immâ ye’tiyennekum rusulun minkum yekussûne aleykum âyâtî fe menittekâ ve asleha fe lâ havfun aleyhim ve lâ hum yahzenûn(yahzenûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. yâ benî âdeme : ey Âdemoğulları 2. immâ : eğer, şâyet 3. ye'tiyenne-kum : size gelirse 4. rusulun : resûller 5. min-kum : sizden 6. yekussûne : hikâye etmek, anlatmak 7. aleykum : sizin üzerinize 8. âyâtî : âyetler 9. fe : o zaman 10. men ittekâ : kim takva sahibi olursa 11. ve asleha : ve (nefsini) ıslâh ederse 12. fe lâ havfun : o zaman korku yoktur 13. aleyhim : onların üzerine, onlara 14. ve lâ hum yahzenûne : ve onlar mahzun olmazlar Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Ey Âdemoğulları, size, içinizden peygamberler gelip âyetlerimi okuyunca çekinen ve hallerini ıslah edenlere ne korku vardır, ne de mahzun olur onlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Ey Ademoğulları, içinizden size ayetlerimi haber veren elçiler geldiğinde, kim sakınırsa ve (davranışlarını) düzeltirse işte onlar için korku yoktur, onlar mahzun olmayacaklardır. Ahmet Varol Meali Ey Adem oğulları! İçinizden, ayetlerimizi size okuyan peygamberler geldiğinde, kim sakınır ve durumunu düzeltirse onlar için korku yoktur ve onlar üzülmeyeceklerdir de. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Ey Adem oğulları! Size aranızdan ayetlerimizi okuyan peygamberler geldiğinde, onların bildirdiklerine karşı gelmekten sakınan ve gidişini düzeltenlere, işte onlara korku yoktur ve onlar üzülmeyeceklerdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ey Âdemoğulları! İçinizden size benim âyetlerimi anlatan Peygamberler gelir de her kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınır ve hâlini düzeltirse, artık onlara korku yoktur. Onlar üzülecek de değillerdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! Size kendi içinizden âyetlerimi anlatacak peygamberler gelir de kim (onlara karşı gelmekten) sakınır ve kendini ıslah ederse, onlara korku yoktur ve onlar üzülmeyeceklerdir. Edip Yüksel Meali Adem oğulları, size içinizden elçiler gelip size ayetlerimi bildirdikleri zaman dinleyip kendilerini düzeltenlere ne bir korku vardır ne de onlar üzülürler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ey Adem oğulları, size her ne zaman içinizden benim ayetlerimi açıklayan peygamberler gelir de her kim onlara karşı gelmekten sakınır ve davranışlarını düzeltirse, artık onlara korku yoktur ve üzülecek olanlar da onlar değildir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ey Âdem oğulları, size her ne zaman içinizden benim âyetlerimi anlatır Resuller gelir de her kim bunlara muhalefetten sakınır ve salâhı iltizam eylerse artık onlara korku yoktur ve mahzun olacak olanlar onlar değildir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ey ademoğulları! Size içinizden peygamberler gelir de size karşı benim âyetlerimi beyan edecek olunca kim onlara muhalefetten sakınır ve ıslah-ı halde bulunursa artık onlar için bir korku yoktur ve onlar mahzun da olmayacaklardır. Muhammed Esed Ey Ademoğulları! Size kendi aranızdan benim mesajlarımı ileten elçiler geldiğinde, kimler ki Bana karşı sorumluluk bilinci duyar ve kendilerini düzeltirlerse, işte onlar için korku yok; onlar üzülmeyecekler de; Suat Yıldırım Ey Âdem’in evlatları! Size her ne zaman içinizden Benim âyetlerimi beyan edip açıklayan resuller gelir de, kim onlara karşı çıkmaktan sakınır, nefsini ıslah ederse artık onlara hiç bir korku yoktur, onlar asla üzülmezler de. Süleyman Ateş Meali Ey Âdem oğulları, size kendi içinizden elçiler gelip size âyetlerimi anlattıkarı zaman korunup uslananlara korku yoktur ve onlar üzülmeyeceklerdir. Şaban Piriş Meali -Ey Ademoğulları, aranızda size ayetlerimizi okuyan resuller geldiği zaman, kim korunur ve (davranışlarını) düzeltirse; artık onlara bir korku yoktur. Onlar, üzülmeyeceklerdir. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ey Âdem oğulları! İçinizden, size âyetlerimi anlatan elçiler gelmiş bulunuyor. Kim onlara karşı gelmekten sakınır ve durumunu düzeltirse, onlar için ne bir korku vardır, ne de mahzun olurlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ey ademoğulları! İçinizden size ayetlerimi yüzünüze karşı anlatan resuller geldiğinde, korunup hallerini düzeltenlere hiçbir korku dokunmayacaktır. Onlar tasalanmayacaklardır da. Yusuf Ali (English) O ye Children of Adam! whenever there come to you messengers from amongst you, rehearsing My signs unto you,- those who are righteous and mend (their lives),- on them shall be no fear nor shall they grieve. M. Pickthall (English) O Children of Adam! If messengers of your own come unto you who narrate unto you My revelations, then whosoever refraineth from evil and amendeth there shall no fear come upon them neither shall they grieve. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri EY ÂDEMOĞULLARI! Size kendi aranızdan benim mesajlarımı ileten elçiler geldiğinde, kimler ki Bana karşı sorumluluk bilinci duyar ve kendilerini düzeltirlerse, işte onlar için korku yok; onlar üzülmeyecekler de; Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri